Shadow Mage
Shadow Mage is one of the shadow base classes. They are mechanically exact copies of the normal base classes, aside from that they can use the Shadowheart Bracer artifact. You can get it by redeeming 5 HeroPoints, available as a bonus from some Heromart merchandise. Note that all such merchandise is out of stock, and according to Artix Support there won't be any new items giving HeroPoints, and as such this class is permanently rare. Skills * Acid ** Required Level: 15 ** 3 MP, 4 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 50% damage. ** Inflicts 'Acid' for 5 turns, a DoT of (WeaponDamage + StatDamage*) / 5, rounded to the nearest integer. * Root ** Requires Level: 12 ** 3 MP, 4 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage. ** Reduces the opponents Flee resist by -100 for 20 turns. ** Note that this is currently useless, as fleeing is disabled game-wide. * Mana Blackout ** Requires Level: 10 ** 10 MP, 0 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 150% damage to MP. * Blind ** Requires Level: 8 ** 11 MP, 5 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 0% damage. ** Inflicts 'Blind' for 4 turns, which reduces the enemy's bonus to hit by -50. * Sleep ** Requires Level: 5 ** 15 MP, 14 CD ** Applies 'Sapped Boost' for 5 turns (including this turn), which increases your Power Boost by +25%. ** Attacks for 1 hit of 0% damage. ** Inflicts 'Sleep' for 3 turns, which stuns the enemy. * Meditate ** Requires Level: 4 ** 0 MP, 3 CD ** Heals 1% maximum MP. * Thorny Shield ** Requires Level: 2 ** 9 MP, 9 CD ** Applies 'Shielded' for 2 turns, increasing BPD by +140. ** The first time an enemy hits you when 'Shielded' is active, it will be damaged by 100% weapon damage. ** After that, the damage done will be halved for each hit until 'Shielded' is over. * Attack ** 0 MP, 0 CD ** Eligible to proc On Attack specials. ** If the equipped weapon is a staff, wand, scythe, or dagger, performs 1 hit of 100% damage. ** Otherwise, performs 1 hit of 50% damage. * Power Boost ** Requires Level: 3 ** 11 MP, 4 CD ** Applies 'Power Boost' for 5 turns (including this one), increasing your Boost by +20%. ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage. * Fireball ** Requires Level: 6 ** 15 MP, 4 CD ** If neither a staff, wand, scythe, nor dagger is equipped, do nothing. ** Attacks for 1 hit of 125% damage. ** If the enemy is affected by 'Frozen', attacks for 1 hit of 250% damage instead. * Ice Strike ** Required Level: 6 ** 10 MP, 4 CD ** If neither a staff, wand, scythe, nor dagger is equipped, do nothing. ** Attacks for 1 hit of 125% damage. ** Inflict 'Frozen' for 5 turns (including this one, but not this attack), reducing the monster's Fire resistance by -25. * Wind Strike ** Required Level: 6 ** 8 MP, 4 CD ** If neither a staff, wand, scythe, nor dagger is equipped, do nothing. ** Applies 'Wind' for 5 turns (including this one), increasing your bonus to hit by +20. ** Attacks for 1 hit of 125% damage. * Lightning ** Requires Level: 6 ** 13 MP, 4 CD ** If neither a staff, wand, scythe, nor dagger is equipped, do nothing. ** Applies 'Zapped Boost' for 5 turns (including this one), increasing your Power Boost by +25%. ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage. * MageFury ** Requires Level: 10 ** 19 MP, 0 CD ** If neither a staff, wand, scythe, nor dagger is equipped, do nothing. ** Attacks all enemies for 140% damage. * Final Blast ** Requires Level: 18 ** 8 MP, 14 CD ** If neither a staff, wand, scythe, nor dagger is equipped, do nothing. ** Attacks for 1 hit of 125% damage, with +200 Crit. *StatDamage is calculated as 3.125 * sqrt(MainStat / 2.5) - 5, rounded up. Skills - Cloak Scrap Cloak Scrap is a Shadow Mage artifact shared with the other base classes. Clock Scrap modifies one of the class skills. For brevity, only new or different effects are listed. * Final Blast ** Same as before, but: ** Has a 50% chance of giving you an extra health potion if you do not already have 5 or more. Skills - Shadowheart Bracer Shadowheart Bracer is a Shadow Mage artifact shared with the other Shadow Base classes. Shadowheart Bracer modifies the damage of this class. For brevity, only new or different effects are listed. * All damage skills: ** Does +50% more damage, additively. A 0% hit becomes a 50% hit, a 100% hit becomes a 150% hit, and a 140% hit becomes a 190% hit. Rotation Sleep -> Power Boost -> Lightning -> Ice Strike -> Fireball -> Blind -> Power Boost -> Lightning -> Ice Strike -> Fireball -> Repeat Strategy Always use the Shadowheart Bracer if you can get it, it makes the class a lot stronger and actually marginally useful. Without it, the class is literally base Mage. Of course, base Mage is still a nice class with a somewhat strong spamable multi, many loopable boosts, and a loopable blind, but there is always multiple better options for any endgame strategy.Category:Class Category:Special Offer